


The Soundless Return

by ungjae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Parallel Universe, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungjae/pseuds/ungjae
Summary: Corazon survived the bullets, and Law couldn't understand why. Together, the two progress through the main story of One Piece as pirates on a quest to reform themselves and the futile government; as well as finally defeating Doflamingo for good.





	The Soundless Return

"I love you." This was the last thing Trafalgar D. Water Law could recall, besides the fact that his entire world, Corazon, was shot. He was presumed to be dead, and all Law could do was cry. Those six months of Corazon blowing up hospitals had been somewhat blissful, and Law was truly happy. He was happy despite all of the hardships he's faced, and he finally found a second family. And now, he's lost that too. He had no place to call home now.

The boy kept crying, he was crying as loud as he could have, and no one in the ghost town of Minion Island was there to notice. None of the Marines and Donquixote Pirates in battle could notice him. Law was all alone. He continued to walk until he reached Swallow Island, the island just across from Minion Island. Swallow Island had villagers, so it was much more livelier than Minion was, yet the liveliness was only able to stop Law from crying.

While Law was walking around the Island he came across a small white bear mink who was being bullied by two young boys.

"Hah! He's so weird! Right Sachi?" the boy with the 'Penguin' cap said.

"Totally!" replied the other boy with an identical cap without text.

"I'm sorry..." is all that came out of the mink's mouth. Despite his own state, Law felt bad for the small mink.

"Cut it out," is all Law had to say. With a glare, the previous bullies now felt victim to Law. For the first time in their lives they found someone to be cool, and they admired it. "You good now right bear?"

The mink nodded. "My name isn't bear!"

"Then what is it?" Law said with a monotonous voice.

"I don't have a name, sorry." Sachi and Penguin couldn't help but laugh. However, the laughter was quickly shot down by a glare from Law. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with bullshit.

"Bepo. That's your new name." The newly named mink, Bepo, was now in shock. He couldn't believe the fact that he finally had a name. Bepo was so happy that he couldn't help but apologize. "Now join me. Let's form a pirate group."

"EHH?! A PIRATE GROUP?!" Both Sachi and Penguin gasped. The sudden arrival of a stranger was surprising enough, but this conversation has already taken a plentiful amount of turns, yet this was too much to take in.

"Yes please!" Bepo said with delight. He'd much rather be on a ship than on a ghost town like this. "I know a bit of martial arts! I'm sorry!"

"Alright let's leave then. The name's Law by the way."

"Wait a minute!" Sachi and Penguin blocked Law from leaving. "Let us join too!"

"We've been training to be doctors, but it's kinda boring so we're learning how to fight!" Penguin said. "You're pretty interesting so let us in!"

"Doctors?" Law had to be tactical if he wanted to survive in this world. He couldn't just form a pirate group and set sail. Bingo. If there were three doctors, he would be at an advantage with support. Along with Bepo knowing martial arts, the two also claimed to be training for battles. For a start, this was actually pretty good. "Fine..."

Law's heard a snap that sounded almost too familiar. Along with the snap, it was almost as-if a noise cancellation room was created. Law couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear the bombs that were being fired between the Marines and Pirates, and he couldn't hear the footsteps of the wounded man approaching him until he stepped into the invisible room. 

"Law! You mustn't become a pirate!" The young boy from Flevance was now crying. The boy who finally found a second family felt a sensation he has never felt before. Trafalgar D. Water Law felt euphoric, and his tears were proof of this sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story which follows a parallel universe if Rosinante survived, yet this follows the main story of One Piece.


End file.
